The life I could've had
by Deafstalker
Summary: SHORT STORY, FIRST STORY. Basicly Kate marries Garth and Humphrey leaves for good. Slow updates if anyone reads, but only a couple chapters or so


**The life I could've had**

**Ok this will be the first story ever that I have seen all the way through. All you need to know about my writing is that I am no good at it, and I mean terrible. Lucky I have spell check or I'll be making mistakes everywhere. With the story don't dwell on the way I write it, just enjoy the idea of the story. Anyway please review, I know I'm not good at writing so any review is a good one. This will be a short story and I apologise now, I have only got so many ideas . It is about what happens after the marriage of Kate and Garth. There also won't be much conversation dialog, I suck at doing conversations. **

**Chapter One **

Humphrey was watching from the top of the valley, looking down at what was unfolding below. Just the day before he and Kate arrived back at Jasper Park, Humphrey thought that during the trip back she had developed similar feelings for him as he had for her, but instead he had his heart crushed beyond repair. Kate was to be married to an Eastern wolf; the son of the Eastern pack leader, his name was Garth. Humphrey despised Garth, not just because he was bigger, stronger and faster than him, but because Humphrey knew that Garth could never love Kate as much as he did. Humphrey had loved Kate since they were small pups wandering from the den, Garth had spent 10 minutes with her and was already taking her away from him.

Humphrey was angry at himself for not being able to admit his true feelings to Kate. If he had only said the three simple (but life changing) words, 'I Love You'. Humphrey had spent the night before in his den, alone, thinking about what could have happened if he said his true feelings. Maybe they could have been together now; 'I could be enjoying her company right now if I wasn't such a coward', Humphrey sighed, 'If Only You Knew' he thought to himself.

Down in the valley, all the wolves from the Eastern and Western packs were circled around Kate and Garth, the ceremony was about to begin. Humphrey had a perfect view from where he was watching but he couldn't feel any worse. Deep in his heart he was hoping Kate would stop the ceremony and realise the mistake she was about to make.

His heart almost stopped beating when he saw them rub noses, they were now mates. Humphrey immediately lost any and all hope he had for a future with Kate and ran off crying. Humphrey was crying so hard it blurred his vision, to the point where he couldn't see through the tears, he had to stop momentarily to wipe his eyes clean, but continued running. When Humphrey found himself at the train tracks, he decided to leave Jasper far behind and to start a new life as a lone wolf, never to return. Humphrey was preoccupied with all his sadness and pain that he only noticed the train as it powered passed him. Humphrey was quick to jump on, eager to leave his life of suffering behind him.

While in the boxcar Humphrey thought he would howl out his final goodbye, to the life he once had. He sat down near the open door of the boxcar and howled, in his howl there was no emotion, only a goodbye.

Kate was walking back to her den with Garth, every wolf congratulated them but she could only answer 'thank you', she could not say what she truly felt. Kate missed Humphrey, she could not see him at the wedding and was upset by this, she would've thought her best friend would show up.

Garth said he had to quickly do something he had previously forgotten about and ran off, he left Kate on her own. Kate slowly walked back to her den while deep in her thoughts.

During her way back she heard a distant howl, even though it was faint she knew exactly who it was, it was Humphrey. Kate listened closely to Humphrey's howl, she thought about how it was still a beautiful howl, even though he was saying goodbye to a pain filled life.

Kate could feel her eyes filling with tears, as the howl went on she realised he was leaving forever, and it was because his heart had been broken, by her. Kate's eyes were now filled with tears as Humphrey's howl ceased.

She quickly ran to find her parents to tell them about what she had heard. Kate knew she had to dry her tears before she talked to her parents, in case they asked about why she was crying, she couldn't say her true feelings to anyone except Humphrey.

Before reaching the head alpha's den she calmed herself down and dried her eyes. Kate walked into her parents den, only to find that it was empty. Kate decided to wait for them to return and laid down, closing her eyes slowly. After what she felt was an eternity Winton and Eve walked into the den, they were more than surprised to find Kate alone and in there den.

**(A/N conversation coming up, it's going to be bad. I'm just not good at it)**

"Kate what are you doing here, and where is Garth?" asked Winston.

"Garth had to do something so he ran off, but I'm here because I heard Humphrey howl his goodbye to Jasper, I think he's left" Kate replied while holding back her tears.

"Left Jasper, but why would he leave he only got back" Eve asked, clearly concerned.

"I don't know why he would leave, but we have to go after him" Kate was quick to answer (in her heart she knew why he left).

"Go after him, what makes you think we can do that, we just adverted a war, you just got married and night is about to fall" Eve said.

"Listen I'm sure he'll come back tomorrow Kate, once he realises he's hungry" Winton said with a small smile on his face.

"Until then you are not going after him, you going to be pack leader soon and that is a huge responsibility" Eve said sternly.

"But what if he never does come back" Kate said while struggling to fight the tears.

"Then that is his own choice, now get some rest, you can stay here tonight" Winston said.

Without another word Kate walked to the back of the den and fell asleep thinking about Humphrey and if he never returned.

* * *

><p>In the morning Kate hoped that Humphrey had returned but after a quick run through the territory she knew he hadn't, and that he probably would never return. Kate made her way back to the den with her head to the ground. After Kate got back to the den her parents made a quick announcement to her.<p>

"Kate, because you are now married to Garth we have decided to step down from the head alpha position early, making you and Garth the new leaders of the pack" Winston said with joy.

Kate was taken by surprise at what her parents just said, she knew it was to happen one day, but she didn't expect to be today, and also while she was feeling so down. She stood staring at her parents in disbelief.

"I-I'm the new Lea-Leader" Kate stumbled.

"Yes isn't it great news, come we have to announce this to the pack" Eve said leading her daughter away.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN I tried to make this next paragraph as good as possible but this is all I got )**

Humphrey awoke on the train, he got up slowly and stretched his limbs. His body was aching from sleeping on the cold, hard metal floor. He looked out of the boxcar to see where he was, he first noticed the train was passing next to the tree line of a forest. The next thing he saw was a small clearing through the trees.

There were no signs to say where he was but it looked like a nice enough place so Humphrey decided to jump off the train here, not wanting to go any further. Humphrey looked to the sky and noticed that he slept for most of the day and night was approaching quickly, he had to be quick to find a place to spend the night. He made his way into the forest that bordered the tracks. After an hour of walking he got to know his surroundings well, but he still didn't know where he exactly was.

Humphrey finally managed to stumble upon a small den that he could stay in for the night. The den was just big enough for him to crawl into. All that there was left to do now was to find food. Humphrey soon decided from the pain in his paws to wait an hour before setting off to find his dinner, this gave him time to plan what he was going to do next.

**(A/N I hope that wasn't to bad I had no idea how to do that part)**

Humphrey started to think to himself about what he was going to do after staying here. He knew there wasn't a den large enough for him and there was too little food to sustain him in this area. First he thought of joining another pack, but knew that would never happen. Next he thought of staying a lone wolf, he couldn't go back and confront Kate because of his fear that she didn't love him back, so this sounded like the best plan.

After 40 minutes of deep thinking he had decided on the perfect plan, he was going to stay as a lone wolf, but was never going to stay in one place for too long, wandering the country until the end of his days. This plan was going to be hard to follow though, he had to leave his old self behind, no games, and no fun. He had to become wise and strong to live by himself, he needed to hunt his own food, fight his own battles and know the land around him.

Humphrey thought about this hard, was he willing or even able to do this? He came to his collusion and fell into a deep sleep, wondering about the travels to come.

**Well that's the first part down, it wasn't good was it? Strange way to end the chapter hmm? Y or N**

**So Humphrey left, never to return, and Kate is not able to go off after him because she is now the packs leader. Wow that's my whole chapter in 23 words. **

**I like the idea for this story so I will post the next part soon. It may be a while though, I'm going away with family, so not internet. Please review, I know you're out there. Be Back Soon. **


End file.
